The oddest of things
by chocolatesprinkles
Summary: harry falls asleep and in his mind scary things happen


Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter". All I own is a rubber duck and a lifesver.  
  
*Sees duck float away with candy  
  
/'s mean me, and ( )'s means my mentally insane little friend  
  
A/N This is our first "Fan Fiction", but we promise it won't be our last.  
  
P.S. We aren't on drugs.   
  
Chapter One: Fluffy Happiness   
  
Harry awoke feeling very depressed. He decided to take a stroll along the grounds, where he met world-domination obssesed ferretts. After playing an exciting game of checkers, Harry continued his walk. He soon met the butterflys, who were aggresive by nature, and, like the ferretts, also obsessed with world domination.   
  
Harry soon found himself in a lot of trouble...   
  
Harry, who was mesmerized by the swirling colors, strived to find his way out of the canibalist insects.   
  
Harry decided to turn his stroll into a mad run.  
  
A/N We still aren't on drugs (we are being totally honest) We are only little girls who have advaced computer skills and messed-up imagniations (and my mommy does't like you; or us, for that matter, unless you are over 18)   
  
Chapter Two: Fluffy pieces of joy   
  
Managng to escape to butterflys with only a few major injuries, Harry continued to find an exit of his depression. (A/N don't worry, we STILL aren't on drugs. You can't find a drug that makes you this happy. It just comes naturally) / Ho Ho Ho there is no q in butter./ (still not on drugs, well, she might be, I don't know..) Then, the odd-magical child tripped over somthing that felt like a round, pink, marshmallow /it would have been better if she put cue-tip/ Looking up, Harry was met face-to-face with bright, happy, eyes and joyful little wiggleing noses.   
  
They looked a lot like bunnies.   
  
The bunnies, unlike the ferretts and butterflys, were not obsessed with world-domination, they planned to rule the universe one day. / I feel sorry for the bunnies. They have no hope. I will rule the universe first,but I will always remember the bunnies. (You are not going to rule the universe one day. MOOSES WILL BEAT YOU TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) /And you say I'm on drugs... mooses remind me of ducks!/ (Like our duck, George!) Harry greeted the bunnies warmly.  
  
"Well, hello. I'm Harry, and you are?"   
  
The bunny simply sniffed him.   
  
"Uh, hi. I like to eat ducks!" /I heard that! George! Come Back!!/   
  
The bunny stopped sniffing him and looked at him oddly. (P.S. Sorry for any mispelled words, our fish isn't here to proofread. He had to go visit the doctor in the potty.) /The docter must smell bad. I should buy him an air-freshener for Chirstmas/ (What if he's Jewish?) /Then I'll buy him seven for Hannuka/ (Eight you moron, there are eight days of Hannuka!) /Yeah, what's your point?/ (YOU NEED TO BUY HIM EIGHT, YOU MORONIC PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!) /Your mean, I'm not talking to you!!/ (we need to get back to the bunnies) /I said, I'm not speaking to you!!!! * sticks toungue out*/   
  
"Will you be my friend?" Harry asked.   
  
The bunny, truely freaked out, quickly hopped away.   
  
Yay! I made a new friend! Harry thought.   
  
He wasn't depressed anymore... / Why were the bunnies so freaked I do that all the time./ (I do too!)  
  
A/N First of all, wow! You're reading our story! Second of all, to our Jewish friends, sorry if we mispelled Hannuka. and if we didn't, YAY! WE SPELLED HANNUKA! / we have Jewish friends!?/ (Do you even have any friends?)   
  
Chapter Three: Living with fluff   
  
Harry followed the bunnies to live with them. (/I want bunny friends of my own!/) Harry lived with the bunnies, and married the most beautiful /beautifulist!/ bunny princess and had a royal bunny family.   
  
Awaking from his fantasy, he found himself in potions class, wondering who the two idiots who were fighting in his dream were /*raises hand and jumps up and down frantically* THAT WAS ME! THAT WAS ME!/   
  
Chapter Four: Cotton Faries   
  
A/N /I know the bunnies did not eat George, has ANYBODY SEEN HIM?!?!?!?!?!?! Please? he was my friend./  
  
Leaving to his next class, he fell asleep. His dreams were of his special bunny life. This time there was a little green man wearing a dress in his bunny palace / So that's were my psyco-theripast went./ (I wonder what would happen if you put a fish in a bottle of 7-up) / I know I KNOW I KNOW He goes to the doctor in the potty!/ (Please ignore her.) The green man killed all of the happy bunnies, replacing them wih some kind of EVIL furry woodland creature, /Maybe Dr. Jim just woke up on the wrong side of the bed/ Then something extrodinary happened, but Harry couldn't remember it, since he woke up just then. / I have changed my name to Ballerina Barbie/ ( Fine them I'm Malibu Stacie) / I get Ken you can date Kelli./ ( I'm not gay ) /So?/ anyway later during the day Harry fell asleep again. This dream contained more of my psyco- theripast ruling the world /that guy has more problems than me/ ( that's debatable) /he wears my dress/ After a long game of monopoly it was settled that the Dr. Jim would rule fairy land where the river is made of sugar and the sweetness never ends, until his wife made him go home and support his two kids. Harry woke to find that he needed to take a walk.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: Please reveiw!!!!!! Flames are so cool!!!!!!!!!!! Of course if you liked the wierd demented story than your review is welcomed. WE ARE NOT ON   
  
DRUGS!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
YOURS TRULY,   
  
chocolatesprinkles& that other person   
  
AND THE CROWD GOES *CLAP CLAP CLAP*  
  
AND WE GO *GRAND BOW*  
  
AND THE CROWD GOES *CLAP CLAP CLAP*  
  
AND WE GO *GARND BOW*  
  
AND THE CROWD GOES *CLAP CLAP CLAP*  
  
AND WE GO *GRAND BOW*  
  
AND THE CROWD GOES HOME 


End file.
